Most stunt kites have a left and a right control bridle. To control the kite, one reel of string extends to each of the left and right control bridles. To control a stunt kite, these spools are held, one in each hand, by the user thereof. Since they must be separate during the flying of a stunt kite, in order to do certain maneuvers, there exists a problem of how to unreel the lines when getting ready to launch the kite and to reel in the lines when the kite is being brought back down. It is a very tedious, difficult and slow task to wind or unwind one spool at a time while having the other spool in the users hands. It is very easy to tangle and twist the lines during this process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,273 to Hill shows a double spool kite control mechanism but it is very difficult to control a kite with the spools shown and it is also somewhat awkward to attach and detach the spools in the Hill device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,567 also shows a double reel kite line controlling device which also has reels which are difficult to hold while flying a kite and which tends to be somewhat awkward in its use.
Consequently, there exists a need for a dual reel string winding and unwinding apparatus for use with stunt kites which does not suffer from the shortcomings of the prior art as referred to above.